New Coventry
New Coventry is an area in Bullworth. Geography and Information New Coventry is a run-down, urban poor area bordered by the Blue Skies Industrial Park to the south, and Bullworth Town to the west. During Chapter 2, it is blocked off due to damage to The Underpass. It opens up at the start of Chapter 3, and most of the Chapter 3 missions take place there. New Coventry resembles a New York City neighbourhood. It has several stores, only a few of which aren't closed down. It also holds a neighborhood that resembles a historic district full of tenements in the northeast, and a run down commercial district in the southwest. There is an industrial area in the southern part, near Blue Skies, and the Blue Skies residents can be found around here. The Greasers are based in this area. They run wild all over town, yelling at and harassing the residents. Townies are also seen there frequently, although usually individually rather than in groups. Fights between Greasers and Townies are fairly common. You can also see Adults or Greasers taking a leak in the alleys. Greasers also grafitti the walls around New Coventry. Locations in New Coventry Blue Balls Pool Hall ::Main Article: Greaser hideout Blue Balls Pool Hall is a closed pool hall that the Greasers have taken over and turned into a hangout. Jimmy wins it from them in Greaser Challenge. The arcade game Monkey Fling is located there. BMX Park A building formerly used as a train station (a sign still reads Bullworth Central Station) that has been converted into a skateboarding and BMX park. One mission, Bait, takes place there. Aside from that, since skateboard and bicycle ramp tricks weren't included in the game, there's nothing to do there except ride around aimlessly. A random greaser can be found riding around at all times of the day. It is possible that bike tricks were meant to be included into the game, since the music changes while riding a bike in the BMX park, and going up a ramp gives Jimmy an unusually long amount of air time. The Final Cut ::Main Article: The Final Cut An alternative store that does both haircuts and clothing, run by Betty. Hung Lo A Chinese restaurant that has crime scene tape plastered on its doors. True to its theme, it is painted red and has lanterns hanging from the signboard. Its advertising board is a frequent target of vandalism by the Greasers. Behind the board is a firecracker pickup. Similar to many businesses in the games of Rockstar Games, the name is a double entendre. Junkyard The place where Jimmy fights Johnny Vincent. It can be found at the southeast corner of New Coventry. There are wrecked cars stacked in a circle around a bare dirt area, and a magnetic crane used to move them. It is reached by taking a path that leads east from the Tenements, although the path cuts back south. The path to the Junkyard is always barred except for the final mission in Chapter 3. It does not appear on the in-game map, although it does on the foldable map that comes with the game. Tasteful Tattoos Tasteful Tattoos is a tatoo parlor, next door to The Final Cut. The Tenements A massive condemned apartment building in the northeast corner of New Coventry. The Greasers have turned it into a hangout. A mission, The Tenements, and two errands take place there. Miss Abby however, claims residence in the building, as with a few others. The Underpass A railroad bridge that runs over the main road, separating Bullworth Town from New Coventry. A number of missions start from here. During one of them, Jimmy spraypaints "Jimmy wuz here" under the bridge. This graffiti remains visible for the rest of the game. As these are train tracks, New Coventry could be said to be "the wrong side of the tracks" both figuratively and literally. Yum Yum Market ::Main Article: Yum Yum Market One of the three locations of the local chain grocery store, Yum Yum Market. This one is run by Stan. Category:Bullworth Category:Locations